Athena
='The Ἀθηνᾶ (Athēnâ)'= The Athena is a Special Operations version High Mobility''' Multipurpose Hovercraft Vehicle (HMMHV) used by Myrmidon Defense. Equipment includes a winch (maximum load capacity 36,000 lb (16,329.3253 kg, 2,571.428 stone)) and supplemental armor. The Athena was designed primarily for personnel and light cargo transport behind front lines, not as a front line fighting vehicle. The Athena has protection against chemical, biological, radiological or nuclear threats. '''Design 'Countermeasures' 'Camouflage' The Ares is equipped with effective active camouflage. Its surface has holographic projects that mimic the other side of the vehicle at 180 degrees from the projector. However, it can only mimic the colors but no specific patterns. 'Concealment' The turret is fitted with one six-barreled smoke grenade launchers. These can create a thick smoke that blocks both vision and thermal imaging. The engine is also equipped with a smoke generator that is triggered by the driver. 'Softkill Measure Defenses' Softkill measures are applied when it is expected that a sensor-based weapon system can be successfully interfered with. The threat sensor can be either an artificial one, e.g., a solid-state infrared detector, or the human sensory system (eye and/or ear). Softkill measures generally interfere with the signature of the target to be protected. In the following the term signature refers to the electromagnetic signature of an object in either the ultraviolet (wavelength: 0.3-0.4 µm), visual (0.4-0.8 µm), or infrared (0.8 - 14 µm) spectral range as well as cm-radar range (frequency: 2–18 GHz), mmw-radar (35, 94, 144 GHz) and finally sonar range (either 50 Hz - 3 kHz and/or 3– 15 kHz). One or more of the following actions may be taken to provide softkill: *Reduction of signature *Augmentation of signature Softkill countermeasures can be divided into on-board and expendable countermeasures. Whereas on-board measures are fixed on the platform to be protected, expendable measures are ejected from the platform. Preemptive action of countermeasures is directed to generally prevent lock-on of a threat sensor to a certain target. It is based on altering the signature of the target by either concealing the platform signature or enhancing the signature of the background, thus minimizing the contrast between the two. Reactive'' action of countermeasures is directed toward break-lock of a threat already homing in on a certain target. It is based on the tactics of signature imitation, augmentation, or reduction. 'Missile Protection System' Missile Protection System or MPS is an infrared countermeasure against infrared-homed missiles. The decoys use a pyrophoric substance that burns at a relatively low temperature, thereby avoiding any fire safety concerns associated with conventional pyrotechnic military flares. The onboard processor uses neural network pattern recognition algorithms to classify potential threats detected by its infrared sensors 'IR-decoy Flares' IR-decoy flares serve to counter infrared-guided surface-to-air missiles (SAM) or air-to-air missiles (AAM) and can be expelled from a craft according to an anticipated threat in defined sequences. 'Radar Decoys' To counter radar-guided missiles, chaff is used. These are copper nickel-coated glass fibers or silver-coated nylon fibers having lengths equal to half of the anticipated radar wavelength. 'Armor' The Athena is protected by armor based on the British-designed Chobham armor, a further development of the British 'Burlington' armor. the Ares' armor is formed by spacing multiple layers of various alloys of depleted uranium, steel, ceramics, plastic composites, and kevlar, giving an estimated maximum (frontal turret) 1,000 millimetres ''(39.3701 in) of RHAe versus HEAT (and other chemical energy rounds) and 592.5843 mm (23.3301 in) versus kinetic energy penetrators. Protection against spalling is provided by a Kevlar liner. 'Specifications' 'General characteristics' *'Crew:' 5 (Driver, 4 Gunners) *'Height: '''9 ft ''(2.7432 m) *'Length:' 16'' ft (4.8768 m)'' *'Width: '''9 ft ''(2.7432 m) *'Weight:' 6,500 lbs (2,948.3504 kg, 464.2857 stone) *'Powerplant:' 1 × Blue Sun EVT29-4000-A90 pulse-feedback generator 'Performance' *'Maximum Speed:' 100 mph /''' 160.9344 km/h 86.8976 knots '''Armament *1× Coaxial 40×53 mm (1.5748×2.0866 inch) ''Mk 19 grenade launcher, Firing depleted uranium High Explosive Dual Purpose (HEDP) M430I rounds. *1× Coaxial 7.62x51 mm ''(0.3000×2.0079 inch) Hybrid M134D-H 6-barreled minigun, Firing depleted uranium API rounds. *1× Coaxial 12.7x99 mm (0.3000×2.0079 inch) M2 Browning, Firing depleted uranium API rounds. 81,451,322 joules/ 59,890,678 pounds of force. *1× Coaxial 8-barrel smoke grenade launcher. *4× Storage Slots for Assault Rifle/ Battle Rifle/ Carbine for crew members. *4× Storage Slots for Pistols for crew members.